


Grand Detour

by angrypoptart0916



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrypoptart0916/pseuds/angrypoptart0916
Summary: After narrowing escaping blood trolls, you run into an unlikely void elf in the woods for an unexpected adventure





	Grand Detour

The stench of blood trolls fills my nose as I stumble further into this muddy terrain. I made it out of that village, losing their trail, but it seems I have lost my way. Brushing my hair back, I sigh, slightly frustrated with myself. The horrors of Nazmir were true; it was indeed a dangerous place filled with crazed blood trolls and I barely made it out alive.

I begin to look around in panic for my only companion who was with me.

“Quin!”

Hearing a small cry, I see my small phoenix companion on the ground, injured. I thought he was following me but it appears that he didn’t escape unscathed. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms, as guilt wash over me.

“I am sorry. I should’ve protected you.”

Quin chirps weakly as if he wanted to assure me if everything is okay, but it was everything but. I wanted to check him, with the wild creatures lurking, we had to keep moving forward. Running through the amazon-like terrain, we ran through the woods until we saw a man. He immediately stood out with his blue skin, wavy purple hair and bright blue eyes.

“A void elf,” I mutter.

As stunned as I was, I couldn’t help but be entranced by his beauty. He called out to me.

“Hey you, what you are you doing out here?”

His voice was pretty curt and sharp as he eyed me to see to see if I was a threat.

I watched him cautiously as I took a step closer.

“I just escaped one of the blood troll villages and I got lost from my destination.”

He gave me a dubious look at first before he looks at Quin. He immediately takes a step closer when he notices him.

“Is that a baby phoenix?”

“Y-Yes…. He’s my companion… But he’s gotten hurt as well.”

His demeanor changes when he notices the injured bird. He moves inches to me to inspect Quin.

“He will need some bandages and medicine, but he will be fine…. I can….”

His words are cut off by a tremble. He pauses for a moment. I look up, seeing rain fall down in the sky. A flash of lightning flashes through the sky. For a moment, I am puzzled.

“Thunder?”

The tremble happens again and he shakes his head.

“This cannot be. This is too far from its habitat. Someone must’ve guide it here.”

I didn’t understand what he was mumbling about. Was he losing his mind?

“What are you…”

He clicks his tongue, obviously annoyed. “If you are on the slow train today, you will get run over. Move it!”

He grabs my hand and runs towards his Voidstrider. He hops onto his mount and pulls me up quickly before riding off. The sound of a monstrous roar shakes us, causing me to turn, revealing a T-Rex heading towards us.

“Hold on, I am going to shake it off.”

His eyes darken as he grips the reigns sending the Voidstrider at incredible speeds. We cut through the terrain and run in a maze, making it difficult for the T-Rex to catch up with us. What it seems like forever running through we eventually come to a stop to a cave. We both breathe a sigh of relief escaping close death.

“Grady Prett,” the man mutter after letting out a sigh. “Your name?”

“My name is….” I tell him name.

“Very well then. Since we’ve introduced each other and the rain is coming down on us, how about we hide in this cave for a bit until things settle down? You could go back out there and be dino food not that I mind.”

I sigh, “I do not wish to be dinner. Also, Quin needs the rest.”

He smirks, “Well, it seems you do have a bit of brains after all.”

He turns immediately to go into the cave where he sets up a camp. Even with his sharp tongue, he made sure that he tends to Quin’s injuries.

“For a man who’s quite crude, you are gentle to animals,” I say.

“I am an animal trainer. Animals can be trained. People cannot. Noisy things people can be.”

He begins to stare at me as he says those words.

“Although, I am surprised a girl... such as yourself… would have such a majestic creature in your possession.”

I tilt my head, “A girl such as myself?”

His eyes narrow, “A foolish one who runs around getting lost and almost becomes a blood troll’s sacrifice. Obviously, this place is a survival for the fittest and if you’re not fit to survive here you need to run along back where you come from little girl.”

I feel slightly offended by his words.

“I might have been caught off guard by them, but it’s not like I don’t know how to defend myself. I just was caught off guard.”

He leans in, our faces nearly touching. His eyes were stern, but serious.

“I have heard many say the same thing. Those same people I have heard that from are not here today. Will you meet the same fate as them?”

I shake my head, full of resolve, “I won’t because I am a fighter until the end. I will just get better, stronger, improve myself until I become undefeated and no one can call me a little girl.” 

I was expecting him to call me an idiot, but instead he laughs.

“You got spunk at least. You need that out here. Maybe you will make it out here after all. A bit of advice… just always be more alert next time.”

I nod, “Thank you. Also, thank you for helping me.”

He grins, “It’s a pleasure because I had an honor to be near such a rare beauty even if it was injured.”

Grady begins to made a warm soup for the both of us to eat to fill our bellies. He also decided to make a special treat he said that was special for a bird’s diet. Watching him talk and get thrilled about animals made me slowly change the way about how I was feeling about him.

After sharing the meal together, I begin to feel tired. After running from blood trolls, T-Rex and meeting a snarky guy, this day has taken a toll on me. I look up to Grady who seem like he had all the energy in the world. He was looking at Quin and taking measurements and writing down in his book since it was a first for him seeing a baby Phoenix. He called it payback for saving me. He noticed that I was looking drowsy.

“If you are tired you should sleep. No one is stopping you.”

I mutter, “Well, I just met you so the stranger I just met is.”

He snide, “You could sleep outside with your T-Rex friend and see how peaceful that would be instead since I am the more dangerous one here.”

I roll my eyes and laid down. “Fine I get it.”

It was really awkward to fall asleep with him close by but my body needed the rest and I couldn’t stay up and guarded any longer. Exhaustion took hold of me and I feel into a deep slumber.

I am not sure how much time passed before waking back up. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around. I rolled to see not too far from me was Grady sleeping near Quin. He seemed as if he was protecting Quin from any danger that might’ve come as we all slept as well. I smiled at the thought he was being considerate of my pet as well.

When I moved, Grady begin to stir. He stretched and yawned. “Is it time to get up already?’

Quin, hearing the commotion begin to chirp happily, already feeling better. He smiled softly, seeing the bright phoenix overjoyed.

“It looks like someone is happy.”

Quin chirps again to thank him for his help and I cannot help but smile at this moment.

“I cannot thank you enough for your help,” I say to him.

“It was more for the phoenix in need,” he says in a matter of fact tone before putting the camp away.

“Well, I supposed you and your phoenix would be safe now. The T-Rex should be long gone by now. You should be able to travel to your destination safely from here.”

I have no idea where here is, but I didn’t want to say that. I smiled softly, refusing to admit such things.

“Thank you. You have been really generous.”

“You already said that. I am sure you are no parrot,” he jabbed as he begins to head out of the cave.

I follow him, slightly annoyed by his jab.

“Have you ever heard of common courtesy? I was just thanking you for helping me out and….”

My voice was silenced when his lips touched mines. It was a rough, but gentle kiss, but it sent shock waves throughout my body. I stood frozen in shock.

“Well that shut you up,” he said, sighing. “Now stop babbling about whatever and let’s go. I will take you where you’re going.”

“You kissed me….”

“Well yes I did and I can do it again if you didn’t comprehend the first time.”

“I am just….”

He smirks, “What a guy can’t have a crush on a girl or something?”

His words actually took my voice for a moment and made my heart skip a beat. This man is definitely a roller coaster. Seeing my reaction he says nothing more before reacting out his hand out on his Voidstrider.

“Are you ready?”

Quin chirps and flies on his shoulder, ready to go with him.

I smile, “Ready as I will ever be at this rate.”

I take his hand as he pulls me up. I feel something stirring in my heart and I am not sure what it is, but I am sure something is blossoming. It wasn’t the roller coaster ride I asked for, but I will gladly continue this ride and the where ever it leads to.

~The End


End file.
